1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a wireless peripheral input device of a data processing device, a wireless transmission module and the method thereof. In particular, the invention relates to a wireless transmission module, the method thereof, and a wireless peripheral input device of a data processing device using the module/method.
2. Related Art
The current wireless network transmission technology can be divided into the wireless wide area network (WWAN), such as the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM); the wireless local area network (WLAN), such as 802.11 and related standards of the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE); and the wireless personal area network (WPAN), such as the Bluetooth or the 27 MHz radio frequency (RF) technologies.
The name of WPAN suggests that it is a wireless network technology used within personal activity range. The primary purpose of this type of technologies is to enable personal data processing devices, such as cell phones, PDA's, computers, to communicate, exchanging data.
The wireless keyboards or mice on the market also belong to this category. For example, there are wireless keyboards or mice that use the 27 MHz RF technology or the Bluetooth technology to exchange data with computers. Since the wireless technology has the advantages of a stronger penetration through physical obstacles, a longer communication distance, and omni-directional emissions, they have become the most commonly used standards for wireless keyboards or mice on the market.
Nevertheless, the conventional wireless keyboards or mice using the Bluetooth technology cannot be used immediately when the computer is turned on or in the DOS mode without booting up the Windows first. That is, one cannot perform their related settings in the BIOS when the system does not recognize the keyboard or mouse. Moreover, the wireless keyboard or mouse will be unavailable if the Bluetooth transmission is interfered with other signals.
On the other hand, although the wireless keyboards and mice using the 27 MHz RF technology to exchange data with the computer are cheaper, they are not compatible with Bluetooth devices. Moreover, their transmission distances are a lot shorter in order to avoid interference and to fix the transmission ID.
In view of the problems existing in the prior art, it is highly desirable to provide a technology for Bluetooth wireless keyboards, mice, and other related devices to integrate the 27 MHz RF technology so that they have the advantages of both the Bluetooth and 27 MHz RF technologies and avoid the problems thereof. For example, it will be possible to perform settings in the BIOS using the keyboards or mice even before entering the DOS or Windows mode. Furthermore, when the Bluetooth transmission is not available, the system can switch to the 27 MHz RF technology for data transmissions. In this case, the keyboard or mouse will have a comprehensive wireless transmission method.